kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Return to Camp Wannaweep
When Ron and the cheerleaders again find themselves stranded at Camp Wannaweep, they must go through the same things as they did last time. Kim is forced to share a cabin with Bonnie, and Ron is forced to share a cabin with his old nemesis - Gil Moss. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim Possible * Middleton High School cheerleaders * Bonnie Rockwaller * Rufus * Ron Stoppable * Mr. Barkin * Band Camp campers * Shark Kid * Gladiator Mascot * Gill Moss * Gottagrin Camp Leader Plot Summary Mission Villain * Gill Evil plot To get his mutant powers back, to take revenge on Ron Stoppable for ruining his plans the first time, and to turn people into mutants just like last time. Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Ron: You want proof? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE PROOF! ---- Bonnie: Stoppable, get back here and save us! Or, more specifically, me! ---- Barkin: For pity's sake, not again! Ron: '''That stick is not really made of gold. Is it? '''Kim: Its gold plastic, but its not what the spirit stick is made out of, Ron. Its what it represents. Ron: '''What's that? '''Kim: That Bonnie can't have it! Ron: At least you can prove that your roommate is up to no good. Gil: Yo, Ronny, we're making smores outside. Try one. I added a special ingredient. Ron: (slightly nervous) Hey, hey, hey, thanks, roomy. You rock.'' (Gil walks away. Rufus sees the smore, and gets excited.)'' Rufus: (excited) Smore!'' (makes more excited sounds. Ron snatches the smore away, before Rufus can take a bite)'' Hey!'' (Ron throws away the smore, tray and all into the trash can)'' Kim: What are you doing? Ron: Special ingredient? Special mutating ingredient! Kim: So, wrong. I am the one with an evil roomy here. (Gil begins walking outside) Ron: I got to go. I am keeping my friends close, (Ron gathers Rufus, and puts him in his pocket) and my enemies closer. Hey, Gil, wait up! Ron: Suspicious thing number 5. Just because I am paranoid doesn't mean that Gil is not out to get me. Ron: The games afoot, Rufus. (Ron slipped on booklet, and Rufus brought out a flashlight.)Frog Fancy. Suspicious thing number 22. (Ron and Rufus see Gil boarding a boat, and paddling into the lake in the middle of the night.) Suspicious thing number 23. Ron: Stay close, Rufus. Wannaweep is a dangerous and cursed place.'' (Rufus sees something, and shows it to Ron)'' It's a mutant footprint, and its fresh. Ron: So just because I'm a little paranoid, the entire camp's out to get me. And you know, you'd think at some point they'd run out of rotten vegetables to pelt me with. Bonnie: Looks like he already hit Band Camp. Mr. Barkin: And Science Camp. Kim: He's heading to Clown Camp! Mr. Barkin: Those poor clowns. Ron: Hey, Gill! Excuse you! Gill: Ronny! You're a -- what is that? A chipmunk or something? Ron: Actually, I think I'm a beaver. I guess when you plunge headfirst into a toxic pool, you never exactly know what you're gonna get. Bonnie: It's Gill, and Ron! Mr. Barkin: And he's... a chipmunk? Ron: BEAVER! I'm a beaver! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Return to Camp Wannaweep (2).jpg|The MHS cheerleaders during practice in the school gym. Return to Camp Wannaweep (4).jpg|The cheer-squad on their first morning at Camp Gottagrin. ReturnToWannaweep.png|Mutated Gill versus mutated Ron. 20190927 120341 rmscr.jpg|Bonnie Rockwaller In Her Pink Bikini Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Team Possible's Transportation * School bus driven by Mr. Barkin. Allusions * A Few Good Men':''' Ron's line of "You can't handle the proof!" is a parody of Jack Nicholson's famous line in the movie. * Bonnie getting into the shower and screaming mimics the classic Alfred Hitchcock film Psycho. The same score is even used ''Pyscho. IMDb. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054215/?ref_=nv_sr_1 (Accessed 05/11/2017). Trivia *43rd episode aired. *40th episode in chronological order. *This episode is the Middleton High Cheerleader's second visit to Lake Wannaweep, and Ron's third. The events at Gottagrin are a continuation of Gill's plans in their previous experience at the campSink or Swim. *This is the first of two times Ron mutates somehow, the second being when he falls into a vat and activates 'Project Titan' at a Hench co. Villains Conference Grande Size Me. Errors * During practice at Middleton High, Kim tells Bonnie to jump first onto the pyramid, so that Kim can take the top spot. When we see the pyramid, there are already five cheerleaders forming it and only the top spot is free. Where was Bonnie supposed to jump? * When Ron is changed into a big mutant beaver, he was barely wearing clothes, which either would have been ripped upon his transformation or dissolved in the goo. Yet when he changed back to human form, all his clothes return intact. * There are several scenes where there are no numbers on the cabins. * During the scene at camp, when the Middleton cheerleading team is demonstrating their cheer, we see Kim attempt to land on the shoulders of Bonnie and a blonde-haired cheerleader at the top of a pyramid formation, only to slip and fall. As she falls, the cheerleader beside Bonnie is raven-haired. But when the scene cuts back to Bonnie asking Kim, rather sarcastically, if she's ok, Bonnie is at the top of the pyramid, with no one beside her. * In the cabin when Kim and Bonnie are realizing that they're roommates, one of Bonnie's red bags disappears. Continuity * Summer Gale used the lake when it was still toxic with the weather machine from Job Unfair to create a snowstorm, unintentionally creating zombie snowmen in the process. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * Summary at TV.com * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0619807/quotes Merchandise * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2